Safe Harbor
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are at a party. Kurt's punch gets spiked and he is almost raped. Blaine walks in the room and saves him before he is. But has too much damage already been done. Can Blaine heal Kurt?


**This is based off a Queer as Folk episode where Justin was almost raped at a party he went to.**

**Prologue**

Kurt wasn't enjoying this part that much. He had gone because Blaine wanted to go and he had to get over his social anxiety fears. He took a sip of his drink as he watched Blaine talk to Puck and Finn for a few minutes.

"Hey Blaine?" He asked as he walked up to his boyfriend. Blaine looked over at him.

"Oh hey, Kurt! I'm sorry I've been talking here so much," Blaine quickly apologized, feeling guilty. "Do you want to go dance or something?"

Kurt glanced at the living room floor that was filled with people dancing. He shook his head.

"I'm not sure if I feel too good," he admitted. Something in his drink had been tasting funny. "I'm going to go upstairs and lay down a bit, if that's okay?"

"Sure," said Blaine, worry in his voice. "Maybe we should go home-"

"No! It's okay." Kurt didn't want to ruin Blaine's evening. He had been looking forward to this party for a while. "I just need quiet for a few minutes."

Blaine nodded, still looking concerned. Kurt knew there was something put in his punch as he staggered up the stairs. He just didn't know what. He didn't want to freak Blaine out by saying he wasn't feeling well. He pushed open a door and stared in a dazed and confused expression as he saw. There were three young men, all naked. Their limbs tangled with the others. The room was hot and Kurt could hear them moaning. He blinked and stood there in shock. He had never seen anything like this and was unsure of how to react to this kind of situation.

"Hey look at this,"snickered one of the three guys. "What do we have here?" All of them slowly sat up and looked at Kurt. Their smiles terrified him. He tried to turn away but stumbled.

"Oh having trouble walking?" murmured one of them as he stood up and advanced towards Kurt.

"N..no, sorry for coming in," stammered Kurt.

"We're not,"laughed the one in the middle. Kurt tripped on the rug a second time and the one that spoke to him first caught him before he fell. "Thanks," he started to say but he realized the young man was not letting him go. He began to squirm.

"Sh," the guy whispered into his ear. "It's okay, don't fight it."

"Let...let me go..." begged Kurt with sudden terror. "Please...let...let me go..please!" Oh my God he was getting raped. And _gangraped _on top of it! Fear flooded him. This was his worst nightmare coming true. He felt sick. He knew he was far too weak to fight them off. He could only appeal to their sense of mercy, which none of them seemed to have.

"Please...please," he begged to the youngest one of the trio. "Please..."

"Shut up," the teenager he was speaking to snapped and quickly shoved a sock into Kurt's gaping mouth.

"Easy there Roger," said the oldest. "We don't want to traumatize him."

"Only way he'd stop begging," said Roger.

"I agree with Steve," said the quiet one of the group. "We don't want him to be damaged goods."

The quiet one took out took out the sock. "Sorry about that," he said with a smile and ran his fingers down Kurt's chest.

"Please," sobbed Kurt, beyond terrified now. "Please...don't do this. I'm sorry I came in..."

"It's okay," Steve suddenly said said in a soothing tone. "I'm Steve, this is Roger and Gabe."

"We just want to have some fun," Gabe added. "And you came in at just the right time."

Tears cascaded down Kurt's face as he tried to fight. He knew their words were nothing but poison, trying to lull him into a false sense of security.

"Just accept it," Roger said suddenly, as if he was sensing Kurt's thoughts. "It'll go by quicker. And you can go home and pretend it never happened. If you don't stop making all that noise I am going to have to put that sock in your mouth again, though."

Kurt tried to silence his sobs. The three crowded him and slowly he stopped fighting. Slowly and bitterly he resigned and accepted his fate as the music thudded around him, making it impossible for anyone to know what was going on.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to check on Kurt," Blaine suddenly told Finn and Puck. Kurt had been upstairs for a while. The two nodded.<p>

"We'll check too," Finn said. "I'm getting kind of worried about him." He felt guilty for not paying more attention to Kurt. The three walked up the stairs and pushed open the room Kurt had went into. They stood, frozen in horror, rage, and shock as they saw Three guys pinning a struggling and naked Kurt on the bed, and getting ready to enter him.

"You_ sonofabitches_!" Blaine yelled as shock slowly left him and as his face seemed to darken an angry color. He lunged forward and pried the three figures off of Kurt. Finn and Puck lunged forward as well. For a few moments things were utter chaos. All six were fighting. But Steve, Roger, and Gabe were losing greatly to outraged Blaine, Finn and Puck who were too furious to think straight. When the three naked teenagers were all unconscious Blaine turned to find Kurt. He felt sick when he saw Kurt huddled in a corner.

"Kurt," he said softly and hurried to his boyfriend. Kurt jerked away from the touch and Blaine felt like he had hit Kurt.

"We need to call 911," Finn said softly as he and Puck also knelt near the corner. Blaine nodded and continued to stare at Kurt.

"I'll do it, going to this stupid party was my damned idea," muttered Puck. More guilt filled Blaine. Kurt never wanted to go to this party. He only did it for Blaine. And because of that he was almost raped. Blaine felt sick.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt,"He sobbed "So sorry." And as he and Finn tried to help a traumatized Kurt Hummel he wondered if he would ever be able to touch his boyfriend again.


End file.
